List of Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs
The teams from the area around Thunder Bay would play in league's in Manitoba (and their senior playoffs) up until the 1914-15 season when the first Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs were held. *1903-04 (see 1903-04 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1904-05 (see (1904-05 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1905-06 (see 1905-06 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1906-07 Kenora played in the Manitoba Professional Hockey League and held the Stanley Cup January 21 through March 25 *1907-08 (see 1907-08 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1908-09 No participating teams *1909-10 No participating teams *1910-11 (see 1910-11 Manitoba Senior Playoffs) *1911-12 No participating teams *1912-13 (see 1912-13 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1913-14 (see 1913-14 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1914-15 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1915-16 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1916-17 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1917-18 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1918-19 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1919-20 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1920-21 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1922-23 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1923-24 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1924-25 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1925-26 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1926-27 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1927-28 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1928-29 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1929-30 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1930-31 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1931-32 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1932-33 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1933-34 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1934-35 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1935-36 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1936-37 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1937-38 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1938-39 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1939-40 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1940-41 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1941-42 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1942-43 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1943-44 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1944-45 No Allan Cup Playoffs due to wartime travel restrictions *1945-46 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1946-47 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1947-48 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1948-49 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1949-50 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1950-51 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1951-52 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1952-53 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1953-54 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1954-55 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1955-56 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1956-57 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1957-58 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1958-59 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1959-60 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1960-61 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1961-62 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1962-63 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1963-64 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1964-65 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1965-66 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1966-67 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1967-68 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1968-69 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs *1969-70 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs On January 1, 1970 the cities of Port Arthur and Fort William and the townships of Neebing, and McIntyre were amalgamated to form the city of Thunder Bay. After the 1969-70, season the two senior teams in the area (Port Arthur Bearcats and Fort William Beavers) merged to form the Thunder Bay Twins, who joined the United States Hockey League. They participated as an independent team in the 1970-71 Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs and participated in the either the Northern Ontario playoffs (1970-71 to 1982-83) or the Manitoba playoffs (1983-84 to 1990-91). The Twins were disbanded to make room for the Thunder Bay Thunder Hawks of the semi-professional Colonial Hockey League. Senior Hockey would not return to the area until the establishment of a new Thunder Bay Twins team in 2003. See also: Thunder Bay Twins for more information on the area's only Senior team from the former Thunder Bay District for the period of 1970 through 1983. Category:Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs